


Baby's First Pride

by 6xqb9u004n



Series: Eskild Appreciation Week [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drag, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6xqb9u004n/pseuds/6xqb9u004n
Summary: “So does this mean you’re ‘gay-gay’ now?”--Eskild helps Isak get ready for his first Pride Parade.





	Baby's First Pride

Eskild adores the Three P’s: pop music, penis, and pride.

It’s his personal Holy Trinity of sorts.

He feels no need to justify loving pop (because honestly who could deny Madonna, Britney, and Gaga were gods among the living?) and penis (because _baby, he was born this way!_ ), but pride is different.

Maybe it’s because too often he hears:

“I don’t care what you do in bed, just keep it to yourself!”

and

“It’s fine to be gay, but do you have to flaunt it?”

Or maybe it’s because he was never too good at pretending to be something he’s not and spent the better half of junior high being bullied and beat up as a result.

Whatever the reason, Eskild feels he has fought for respect and freedom and the ability to love (both other boys and himself), and while he’s fought to a lesser degree than those that came before him or weren’t lucky enough to be born in a country like his, he’s fought nonetheless. And there will never be a day in his life that he won’t be damn proud of this fact.

So every year when Oslo’s official Pride celebration and parade roll around, Eskild gladly ditches his usual attire in favor of gold lamé short-shorts and lots and lots of body glitter. And he doesn’t care what others say, he loves sharing his pride with his friends no matter their sexuality.

Then one year, he’s joined by a very special friend.

No, not a boyfriend (Eskild has yet to find that special someone), but a friend who knocks timidly on his bedroom door, where he’s preparing himself for his grand entrance.

“Who is it? Who is it?” Eskild shouts, frustration evident in his voice. After binge watching one too many seasons of _RuPaul’s_ , he’s decided to give drag a try, but it’s a lot harder than the experienced queens make it look on the show.

There’s a pause, filled by the sound of his friends laughing in the living room as they pre-game in anticipation for the day’s events.

“It’s Isak.”

And Eskild thinks _fuck the brows_ and jumps up to open the door.

Sure enough, Isak is waiting for him, his hands behind his back and his head pointed down at his feet.

Of course Eskild had invited Isak (and Even) to attend the parade with him and the girls, but he’d also invited Magnus, Madhi, Jonas, and a handful of other people he didn’t expect to actually show up.

“Hei,” Isak looks up and Eskild immediately claps his hand over his mouth in feigned horror.

“Fucking hell, Isak,” Eskild exclaims, letting his hand drop. “What the fuck happened to your face?”

Isak looks away quickly, his cheeks reddening. His voice is barely loud enough to hear. “Eva.”

Eskild bursts into laughter and grabs Isak’s hand, pulling him into the room before shutting the door. “Quick, before someone sees you,” Eskild snickers.

Isak sits at the edge of Eskild’s bed, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t know why I let her talk me into this,” he groans, shaking his head.

“I swear I love that girl to death, but she is simply terrible at putting on eye makeup. You should’ve seen poor Vilde back when you all were in first year. She was going to try and seduce William with that black shit all over her eyes, bless her heart.”

Isak laughs at this and accepts the makeup wipe Eskild hands him. “Eva promised me she’d been watching tutorials online and practicing on herself.”

“Pfft. All lies,” Eskild sits down next to Isak. “So, tell me what you need. I _highly_ doubt you came in here just for some makeup remover.” Eskild probably looks rather ridiculous with half-filled brows and his undereye concealer still being set, or “baked” as the drag queens call it, but he’s forgotten about his own face at this point. Instead, he gazes down at Isak’s face, all bare and begging to be made up.

Another groan from Isak. “Please don’t make me say it. You already saw me come in here with that purple sparkly shit all over my eyes.” His head tilts up toward Eskild and his bottom lip forms a pout.

Eskild stands, walking to his desk where all his makeup is spread out. Arms crossed, Eskild leans against the table, an expectant look on his face. The sounds of talking and laughter from outside are getting louder as their friends are undoubtedly getting drunker. “I’m not helping you until you say it,” Eskild taunts in a sing-song voice. "And that puppy dog eye bullshit might work on Even, but it's not gonna work on me!"

Isak lets out a dramatic huff and turns his head to Eskild in an exaggerated motion. “Fine. Will you, Eskild Tryggvason, help me, Isak Valtersen, with my makeup?” Eskild claps his hands together, and Isak can’t help but smile. “Not too much or anything,” he adds, “something chill.”

Eskild rolls his eyes and walks back toward Isak. “You’re lucky I don’t have much time; otherwise, you would’ve gotten full glam. Don't worry, I'll make sure you look very _chill._ ” He sits down next to Isak, angling his body toward him. “Now face at me,” he commands, twisting open the tube in his hand. “Tilt your head back and open your eyes halfway so they’re droopy -- kinda like you’re about to orgasm -- but look straight ahead.”

“Don’t be gross,” Isak starts to mumble under his breath, but Eskild swats him playfully. Isak does as he is told though, and Eskild leans in to start applying the first coat of mascara to Isak’s lashes.

“If you look up too soon, you’ll get it all over your eyelids. And don’t blink unless you want an eye full of mascara and bristles. Believe me when I say getting that shit in your eye burns more than cum.”

“ _Eskiiiiiiild_ ,” Isak whines. Eskild has no clue how Even handles living with such a grumpy, adult-sized child. He deduces Isak must be very, very good in bed.

Eskild stops tormenting the boy for a minute and focuses on coating each of Isak’s lashes with the dark pigment. He frowns slightly, jealous of his friend's naturally long and full lashes. Life could be so unfair sometimes.

Eskild finishes Isak’s right eye and moves to start on the left one. He pauses, his hand hovering near Isak’s eye. “So does this mean you’re ‘gay-gay’ now?”

“I guess,” he admits. Eskild waits for Isak to blush, the blood rushing to his cheeks and giving away his embarrassment, but he never does.

“Good,” Eskild smiles and resumes applying Isak’s mascara. Finally, he leans back and returns the mascara wand to the tube. Eskild rests a free hand on Isak’s shoulder, inspecting and admiring his work. “Done.” He pulls out his phone and opens the camera for Isak to see. “See? Mascara’s not so scary,” and he manages to capture a selfie of them mid-laugh.

Eskild returns to finish his makeup, opting for a simplified look (which still manages to include winged eyeliner), while Isak applies a temporary rainbow flag tattoo to each cheek. Eskild asks why Isak has suddenly changed his mind and decided to not only attend Pride, but also wear mascara for the occasion. He’s not expecting any specific answer, maybe a just few words on self-acceptance or some minor epiphany on forced gender roles in society, but Isak simply shrugs and says, “I dunno, I just did.”

They’re finally ready to make their big entrance (or rather, Eskild is ready to make his big entrance), so Eskild swings an arm around Isak’s shoulders and together they step into the living room to the many cheers of their tipsy friends.

“Oh my God, Eskild,” Vilde gushes, “you look totally amazing.”

Eva, who’s started playing with Eskild’s wig, echoes in English, “totally.”

Eskild revels in all the attention, flipping his fake long red hair and waving with his hand cupped, like he's Princess Di. “Call me Else,” he says, his voice falsetto. He watches Isak sidle up next to Even and give his boyfriend a quick kiss. To Eskild’s disappointment, Even is dressed just as boringly as Isak, but has to admit that they look pretty cute, unintentionally (or intentionally) matching in dark wash jeans and plain white t-shirts. Even’s cheeks even match Isak’s, but his are emblazoned with pink, yellow, and blue flags rather than Isak's rainbow ones.

“First pride?” Eskild calls out across the room at Even. He thinks he might see a hint of glitter in Even’s hair. 

Even wraps his arms around Isak from behind and places a wet sloppy kiss on Isak’s cheek. “First pride.”

Eskild pretends to collapse onto Noora, and Vilde and Eva rush to fan him in mock concern. “Oh, how exciting! Just wait until you see all those positively gorgeous men. In such tiny clothes too!”

Still trapped in Even’s embrace, Isak turns his head toward Even, his eyebrows raised. “Shit, really?” Isak unlinks Even’s arm from around his chest and starts walking away. “Listen it’s been real, but I think it’s time we part ways, bro,” Isak jokes. Even grabs Isak’s hand, trying to pull him back. “Hey, I think it’s important for uh, scientific purposes. I’ve only ever been with one guy.”

“That’s because you’re Even-sexual,” Even corrects, taking Isak’s other hand in his and holding him at a distance.

“So you don’t think I should check to make sure I’m really gay?” Isak teases, and Even shakes his head. He pulls Isak toward him suddenly, and the younger boy jerks forward, falling into Even’s arms. Even shakes his head slightly. “Nei?” Isak asks, Even’s face pressing against his.

“Nei.” Even kisses Isak and Eskild immediately starts making fake retching sounds.

“Boo, you two are no fun!” Eskild complains and Isak flips him off, not even bothering to break apart from Even to do so.

Eva sets down her glass and steps up onto the couch to make an important announcement.“Wait a second,” she shouts, her words slurring together slightly. “That’s such a lie, Isak. You were totally crushing on Jonas in first year. You’ve been in love with boys for a looooong time.”

Even rips apart from Isak, a wide grin on his face. “Hold up, I’ve never heard this story before!”

Isak’s pout returns and he throws his head back in exasperation. “Let’s not,” Isak leans in to kiss Even, who expertly dodges Isak’s advances.

“We can talk about all this drama later,” Eskild interrupts them all and downs the rest of his drink. “Come on, come on. It’s time to go or else we’ll be late!”

The group of friends take their final sips and gather their things before heading out the door, their laughing and chattering echoing throughout the building as they tumble out into the street.

Eskild insists on walking between Even and Isak, and they bitch and moan about being separated but oblige, the tattoos on their cheeks already beginning to fade and crack from their constant smiling. So the three of them walk together, arms linked (Eskild’s idea), young, and happy and full of love.

And while Eskild has been to many a pride before, this was the first one where he felt proud of someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this takes place the summer after Isak's third year! I've been wanting to a 'first pride' fic from Isak's POV, but that's proving to be much harder than I thought.
> 
> Also, the pink/yellow/blue flag is pansexual pride flag.


End file.
